


Ought to be satisfied

by Jadeile



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Poetic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile
Summary: Link muses on his feelings towards Sidon while being completely oblivious.Just... mindless WAFF and an abundance of compliments.





	Ought to be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of a quick fix of Sidlink but looking at fanart, reading, or watching fanvids wasn't doing it, only making it worse. So apparently I needed to write it. This is the result. No attempt at anything fancy or high levels of quality here, just letting out steam. Go read my other fics if you want actual substance.

Link knew it was probably bad for his health. The sudden shifts in his blood pressure couldn’t be good for him. Or the rapid changes in his temperature. Or the extreme increase in his heartbeat. Or the way his breath caught. Or the feel of his heart aching as he chose silence and inaction instead of laying his feelings bare. Yet he always came back for more. It was an addiction.

“Link! Oh, I missed you so much! My day is much brighter for seeing you again, my friend! You’re the only sunshine I ever need.”

Sidon was so kind. Had such a way with his words. Always made Link feel like the most important person in the entire universe, and not because he was a hero, but because he was Link.

“I long to hear about your adventures. Or even just your day. You always have the best stories because you’re the best! It doesn’t matter what you’re talking about, it’s always interesting to me.”

He always made Link feel special. Always brought out a smile so big that Link’s face ached. Made him want to grab him by the fins and kiss that sweet mouth.

“You’re so excellent with weapons, so strong and agile. It’s no wonder the sword that seals the darkness chose you. You do seem to be getting a little sweaty there, though, so perhaps you should take off your shirt to cool down? Magnificent!”

There was always a constant stream of genuine compliments waiting for him at the Domain. Strong arms waiting to embrace him a little too tightly. Beaming smiles waiting to be directed towards him and shower him with light and warmth rivaling the sun itself. Inviting lips waiting to be kissed, but out of his reach.

“If all Hylians were as adorable as you, I would never get anything done whatsoever! Twitch your ears again?”

Link truly didn’t deserve Sidon’s friendship, so he couldn’t ask for even more. He ought to be satisfied with what he had and try his utmost best to keep it and cherish it. 

“Is it alright if I attempt to braid your hair? It’s so soft and shiny that no Zora’s scales can compare…”

He ought to be satisfied…

“Link. My friend. I’ve tried to be subtle and I’ve tried to be blatant, but it seems that I’m getting nowhere. So pardon my forwardness, but I’m going to have to be direct. Would you mind terribly if I courted you? And on that note, could I possibly kiss you right now?”

Or apparently he could just, you know, grab Sidon by the fins and kiss him silly after all. That could work.


End file.
